


Penchant

by mizzfrizzle



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Maybe more plot than you'd like., Shameless Smut, Some Plot, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8343037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizzfrizzle/pseuds/mizzfrizzle
Summary: Nicole screws Waverly senseless.Minds are blown.Same old, same old.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mizzfrizzle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizzfrizzle/gifts).



> I almost burned dinner last night because I was feverishly writing this piece of shit.  
> Didn't give it my best editing effort, so...

 When she'd first arrived in Purgatory, Nicole had spent many decidedly lonely nights alone with only her laptop to bring her relief.  Porn wasn't ideal and, certainly, not the most realistic substitute for a real, warm blooded woman, but it was a means to an end and Nicole wasn't one to be made to feel ashamed of her masturbatorial efforts.  She'd always been confident in her sexuality and firmly believed that knowing one's own body was paramount when it came to ensuring a successful and satisfying sexual encounter with another.  And, so, she got through her nights, after long and trying work days as the new rookie deputy, engaged in some much needed self-release. 

She remembered the first time she saw Waverly Earp—not that she had known her name yet—like it was yesterday.  The beautiful little pixie, skipping confidently down the sidewalk, had made her heart flutter in a way that it hadn't in quite some time, despite the  boyish lackey attached to her side.  Still, even after introducing herself and getting to know the adorable little woman better, she would not allow herself to fantasize.  She fooled herself into thinking it was chivalry on her part but, really, it was as much to spare her own heart as it was an attempt to shield Waverly's honor.  Waverly was taken and Nicole was not yet ready to lay her heart bare and unprotected.  Chasing straight girls in college had been fun; a challenge.  Now, though, Nicole knew it was a sure-fire way to get her heart broken. 

So she refused to allow herself to picture Waverly's coy smiles and mesmerizing eyes when, at the end of the day, she reached her hand into her own underwear and stroked herself to release.  It wouldn't be fair to Waverly and it would not, most certainly, be healthy for her own psyche and well-being.  Sure, she recognized her own growing crush—she was downright smitten, already—but imagining Waverly in a sexual scenerio would most definitely send her down a path that she wasn't sure she could recover from. 

Eventually, of course, Champ was out and Nicole was in.  Like Flynn.  Well, maybe not quite like Errol—not right away, at least.  She'd let Waverly set the pace—an agonizingly slow one, at that, but Nicole was content in the knowledge that Waverly was at least interested.  Their heavy petting and earnest cuddling sessions, though gradually driving her crazy with desire, had finally allowed Nicole the chance to give in to her vivid fantasies.  She could kiss Waverly goodnight and return home to her cat and her apartment, drop into bed and imagine the _w_ _hat_ _if_ _s_ _—_ like _what if_ Waverly had asked her to stay, _what if_ Waverly had pulled her top off instead of only allowing Nicole to palm her through the material, _what if_ Wynonna didn't always seem to be lurking around the homestead when they were there together.  As frustrated as Nicole was, she was equally as giddy and happy. 

She remembered the first night she'd allowed herself to picture Waverly; she'd reached into her underwear where she was already wet from their earlier encounter in Waverly's bedroom—at one point she'd found herself on top of the brunette, grinding against her as they moaned into eachother's mouths while still fully clothed—and fingered herself to an almost-instant and powerful orgasm.  Since then, her trusty old laptop had been relegated to emailing friends and family and paying bills.  There was no need for visual aids when she had the real deal and was so, so close to getting a green light from Waverly. 

The day after they'd finally gone all the way was still a fog to Nicole.  How she'd managed to drag herself to work and get anything accomplished was a marvel.  She was certain she'd spent the entire day with a goofy grin on her face, but couldn't really remember much about who she'd talked to or anything important about her patrol.  Her notes had been even less helpful; she hadn't written a single person up for any kind of infraction.  Either nothing much had happened or she was too oblivious—in too good of a mood—to cite anyone. 

The night before, however, was ingrained—every minute detail—on her brain.  Even thinking about it now, months later, was enough to get her all hot and bothered.  Wynonna had been, mercifully, away from the homestead and the two women were taking full advantage of the situation—a breathy make-out session and a lot of fondling and caressing.  Eventually, Nicole had asked if she could watch as Waverly pleasured herself and, well, one thing led to another.  It had been, hands down, the single most amazing erotic encounter of her life and, she imagined, it would probably remain so—not that their exploits that had followed were anything to shake a stick at. 

 

Now, present Nicole was sighing and pulling up to her empty apartment, shoving the gears into park with a little more force than was absolutely necessary.  Waverly had been gone for three weeks— _t_ _h_ _r_ _e_ _e_ _w_ _e_ _e_ _k_ _s_ , her inner monologue screamed for emphasis—and Nicole was quickly unraveling.  With Wynonna in tow, her girlfriend was off seeking answers to something Bobo del Ray had said to her, as if that slimy cretin was any kind of credible source.  Nicole harumphed and detached her seatbelt, exiting the cruiser with her usual go-bag slung over one shoulder.  Entering her apartment so late, she was glad she'd left a lamp on to illuminate her small living room that, lately, doubled as her dining room since she'd spent many-an-evening eating take-out or leftovers alone on her couch in front of the TV. 

They talked almost every day on the phone and had even attempted some well-intentioned, sexually heated conversations when Wynonna had stepped into the shower at whatever dingy hotel they were holed up in for the night.  None of these attempts had been fully-successful, however, and Waverly's breathy replies only served to wind Nicole up tighter than an eight day clock. Afterward, she'd stretch out and furiously stroke herself to completion, fully aware of how back-to-square-one she felt.  She felt impotent that she couldn't please Waverly in the way that she so desperately wanted to do. 

It was after 11 P.M. when she pulled the fridge open, cat circling her ankles, looking for something to eat in the garish light.  She hadn't heard from Waverly today and likely wouldn't since the brunette woudn't know that Nicole's shift had run long and would assume she'd already crawled into bed for the night.  Nicole sighed and grabbed a cold slice of pizza from a plastic baggie in the fridge, letting it hang from her mouth as she reached for a can of cat food. 

Back in the living room, she stared at the TV but wasn't really watching.  Eventually, lazily stroking the purring cat beside her, her eyes wandered over to the laptop where it sat on the table at the other end of the couch.  "Oh, fuck all," she grumbled, setting her beer to the side and standing to retrieve the computer. 

Later in bed, finally somewhat sated, she felt a niggling twinge of guilt.  She marveled at her own, ridiculous, clearly whipped self.  _I_ _t_ _'_ _s_ _j_ _us_ _t_ _p_ _o_ _r_ _n_ , she chastised internally, _i_ _t_ _'_ _s_ _n_ _ot_ _l_ _i_ _k_ _e_ _i_ _t_ _'_ _s_ _c_ _h_ _e_ _a_ _t_ _ing_ _,_ _H_ _a_ _u_ _g_ _h_ _t_ _!_ Still, she felt a little awkward, masturbating herself to sleep to indecent images that were clearly not that of her girlfriend.  Closing the laptop, she settled into bed, thinking about Waverly and smiling into a dreamy slumber. 

Another week without Waverly passed and she slipped back in to her old routine.  The lingering guilt continued, but she managed to shove it aside in exchange for feeding her hungry needs.  The following weekend, she got a call from her girlfriend telling her she'd be home within a day.  She couldn't contain her enthusiasm and set about straightening up her apartment; stocking the fridge with food and an expensive bottle of wine in anticipation of Waverly's return.  She was rewarded for her efforts when the small brunette knocked on her door, having obviously deposited her sister back at the homestead in order to arrive alone and unencumbered at Nicole's doorstep. 

The two women crashed together—food and wine all but forgotten—as they reaquainted themselves to each other's touches and desires. Waverly was practically insatiable in her lust, throwing herself into their lovemaking with welcome gusto.  Nicole, for her part, was eager to comply.  She was more than a little happy to indulge the impatient brunette's appetite, pumping orgasm after orgasm through her until her petite frame was quaking and satiated. 

Nicole wasn't certain how much time had passed, but it had long since gotten dark outside her bedroom window.  She stood from the bed and stretched, noting with outrageous confidence how Waverly's eyes surveyed her naked body, and made her way to the adjoining bathroom.  They talked animatedly to through the open door of the bathroom as Nicole relieved herself, but when the sound of the flushing toilet subsided, Waverly's happy banter had turned to silence.  "Wave?" she called, flicking off the light and reentering the bedroom.  The brunette was sitting, cross-legged and naked, on top of the sheets with Nicole's laptop open across her knees. 

"Nicole, what the fuck is this?" 

"I, um..." She started, scratching the back of her neck.  She was suddenly hyper aware of her nakedness as Waverly glared up at her and spun the laptop around to show Nicole.  "Well, Wave, I got a little...lonely, ya know?" 

"Lonely?  Nicole, this is," she turned the laptop back around to look again at the frozen image on the screen, "this is a little...graphic," she tilted her head, clearly curious as she scanned the sight before her.  Nicole watched Waverly's thumb, almost in slow motion, as it lowered to click the space bar. 

"Wave, no-" 

Suddenly, Nicole's quiet room was filled with the well-practiced moans and sighs coming from the newly reanimated figures on the screen. 

"Waverly, please," Nicole practically begged. 

The brunette looked back up at Nicole, the blush on her face rivaling the crimson flush of her own.  "Is this," Waverly faltered, swallowing hard but keeping her gaze focused on Nicole's wide, embarassed eyes, "is this something you—that you _w_ _an_ _t_?" 

Nicole flinched, unsure of what to do with her hands but unwilling to move closer to the bed.  Instead, she stood frozen and looked back at Waverly and breathed, "Well, I mean, it's just—it's not, I don't know, I just-" 

"Nicole," Waverly finally, mercifully, shut the laptop and pushed it away, "I'm not mad at you for watching... _that,_ " she nodded toward the offending device, "I'm just upset that, well, if this is something you _want_ ," she continued, raising up onto her knees and scooting toward the edge of the bed, "that you didn't _tell_ me about it." 

"I can explain—wait, what?" 

"Is it?" She asked, reaching for Nicole's wrists and pulling her forward.  "Something you want to, uh, try?" 

Nicole was flabbergasted and uncertain of what to say.  Until now, her penchant for that particular sex act had gone, well, unexplored.  She'd never even thought of asking, to be completely honest.  And to think of doing it to Waverly, while highly arousing now that she thought about it, made it seem somewhat lewd and unromantic.  Never had her sexual encounters with Waverly left her unsatisfied.  In fact, it was just the opposite.  And, while introducing new things to the bedroom wasn't necessarily a bad thing, she was concerned that her girlfriend would find this particular something to be a bit...salacious in nature.  Not that, really, there was anything taboo about it.   

Sure, she'd done it missionary style with a few of those girls in college—but never like this, especially with someone she was in a serious relationship with.  She'd never needed to, as none of her previous—or current, she hoped—lovers had ever felt anything less than satisfied.  She positively _lived_ to have her face between Waverly's trembling thighs and nothing could ever bring her more pleasure than that, certainly. 

She was pulled from her thoughts by Waverly tugging gently on her hands again, and realized that the younger woman was still talking.  "Did I short circuit your brain?" The brunette smiled. 

"I—um, well, I..." 

"Do you have one?" 

"Do I...uh? "  Nicole wondered if her old harness was still in a box shoved to the back of her closet somewhere.  The attachment, of course, was clean and snugged away in her bedside table.  She'd never used it on Waverly but had, in her girlfriend's month-long absence, used it herself.  "Maybe?" 

Waverly was smiling gently at her and stroking the smooth skin of her sides, up over her ribs and down to her hips.  "Maybe?" She parroted, scrunching up her nose adorably and leaning forward to press a kiss to Nicole collarbone.  The taller woman shivered, still dumbstruck at the turn of events but enjoying the sensation of her girlfriends warm lips against her skin. 

"In, uh, a box, I think?" 

"You think?"  Waverly's mouth was nearing her left nipple, circling it with her tongue and driving all coherent thoughts from Nicole's mind.  She twined her fingers into Waverly's long, honey-colored hair and held on, trying to steady her ever-weakening knees.  The brunette finally sucked the nipple between her lips, toying at it with her tongue.  Nicole couldn't believe how absolutely ready she was, even after hours of intense, shared stimulation.  "Maybe," Waverly husked, freeing Nicole's hardened nipple with a slick popping sound, "you should go find it?" 

Nicole, despite her rapidly declining faculties, hastened toward the closet and began flinging cardboard lids about haphazardly.  She returned to the bedside, triumphantly gripping the harness in one hand while the other yanked the top drawer of the bedside table open, effectively seizing the prize within.  Waverly sat back onto her calves, quietly rapt, as Nicole fitted the dildo in place and began anxiously tugging the straps up her long, bare legs. 

Finally sinching the contraption tight around her hips, Nicole stood dumbly looking back at her girlfriend.  Waverly was eyeing the length of the purple shaft, but hadn't spoken a word otherwise.  Nicole, concerned that Waverly had changed her mind, blurted out, "This is stupid, I'll just be takin' it off now." 

"No," Waverly's eyes snapped up to meet hers, "don't."  Her hand reached out to stroke the dildo, pulling Nicole forward toward the bed and raising up the press a kiss to the redhead's lips while at the same time tugging the head between the lips of her sex.  The brunette moaned into the kiss as the shaft slid across her swollen clit.  Nicole's hips began to rock instinctively, slipping the cocking forward and back over her girlfriend's aching need.  When Waverly's tongue entered her mouth, her hands moved to grip the little Earp's ass, pulling on her in time with her newfound rhythm. 

Soon, Waverly was whimpering and rocking her hips, too.  They continued to tongue and lick into each other's mouths hungrily until, suddenly, Waverly was pulling away and turning around in Nicole's embrace.  Nicole was shocked as she watched the woman before her tug a pillow into her arms and bend down, presenting Nicole with her open need.  It was almost too much and she lifted a hand up to settle onto Waverly's perfect ass to steady herself.  Her girlfriend groaned at the contact, burying her face in the pillow and breathing deeply.   

"Wave," Nicole husked, "do you need-" she looked down and to the side at the open bedside table, knowing full well that what she was looking for wouldn't be there. 

"No," Waverly moaned, "I'm so wet, baby." 

"Are you, uh, sure?" 

"Just take me, Nicole." 

The officer looked down and there, most definitely sopping wet, was Waverly's beautiful, pink entrance.  It glistened and Nicole, forgetting how to breathe, reached out to run a finger through the slick deposit.  The brunette moaned again, rocking backward and arching her back as Nicole slipped a finger inside.  The tight ring of muscle surrounding Waverly's hole twitched at the contact, causing Nicole's mouth to drop open in clear, lustful surrender. 

Finally remembering the reason for her girlfriend's clearly submissive suplication, she reached down to grip the dildo and run it through Waverly's wetness.  She could hear the brunette's breath catch and she saw that her grip around the pillow tightened.  "Relax, baby," she soothed, running her free hand over the expanse of Waverly's back.  She did, and Nicole pressed the first inch of the dildo into her, marveling at the way her vagina eagerly embraced it.  She pulled away and pushed forward again, deeper this time. 

"Oh, god, Nic, that feels..."  Her words were cut off when Nicole finally managed to bury the entire length of the shaft into her, settling the tops of her thighs against the back of Waverly's and stilling her movements. 

"Is this—okay?" NIcole managed to choked out, mesmerized by the sight of the dildo placed as far as it could go into her girlfriend.  She wasn't sure she could contain her patience much longer; the image of Waverly bent before her was a thrilling sight to behold. 

"Please," Waverly sobbed, "keep going." 

Nicole rocked back, holding Waverly firmly by her hips, and felt the sweet resistance therein.  "God, Wave, you're so tight." 

"Fuck me," the brunette pleaded. 

Nicole did, thrusting back into her without hesistation.  Waverly bit down on the pillow in an attempt to muffle her cry of pleasure.  "Don't," Nicole growled, "don't...I want to hear you."  She'd forgotten about the magical little knob inside the harness until the friction against her clit became evident in time with her ardent thrusting.  She moaned in sync with Waverly's needful grunts, forgetting all politeness as she pushed in and out of Waverly.  She tried, fleetingly, to recognize her girlfriend's specific whimpers, and propped one knee up on the bed to get a better angle.  It seemed Waverly preferred the shorter, quicker pumps as opposed to the long drag of the dildo in and out of her.  The redhead redoubled her efforts, pushing short thrusts in and out of Waverly, reveling in the sensation of the nub against her own need as she did so. 

She craned forward, draping as much as she could across the youngest Earp as her position would allow, and reached a hand around to play with her clit.  Waverly erupted with a cry of pure satisfaction and ground back to meet Nicole's thrusts.  She busied herself with that one hand, slicking her fingers over Waverly's sensitive bundle of nerves, as the other braced her in place by fondling Waverly's  dangling breast. 

"Fuck, Nicole, omigod, fuck, yes, fuck me faster!" 

After ushering the smaller woman further up onto the bed and settling in behind her, Nicole complied, canting her hips into Waverly at a feverish, almost manic pace.  Her hands had returned to Waverly's hips in an effort to steady her movements as the brunette began pressing back into her with renewed vigor, all the while pleading with Nicole to fucker her faster, harder. 

Nicole could feel her own orgasm building wildly within and was vaguely aware of how hard she was gripping her girlfriend's body, but could do nothing to stop herself.  Waverly didn't seem to mind; her wanton appeals had ceased, only to be replaced by long, urgent vowels of bliss in time with the slapping of Nicole's thighs against her.  She tried to crane her neck around; she wanted to watch as the officer raided her hot center powerfully.  Finally managing the awkward angle, she wasn't disappointed at the view; Nicole's red hair hung loose and messy across her strong shoulders and the muscles of her abs clenched gloriously as she continued, with laser focus, to pummel Waverly from behind. 

Nicole was clearly dominating her and Waverly was loving every second of it. 

Nicole was a vision and Waverly felt herself come undone with a sudden intensity so explosive she thought she would be rended apart with ecstasy.  When next she opened her eyes again, Nicole was looking directly back at her as her hips began to jerk erratically and Waverly knew she was coming, also.  They were coming together and Waverly couldn't help the high wailing sounds that were bursting from her throat as she felt herself pulse around Nicole's long, hard cock.  Nicole was grunting with the effort of her final few pumps into her girlfriend before collapsing forward and pinning the smaller woman to the mattress.  She tried holding herself up but her arms shook weakly and she abandoned her attempts, flopping down onto Waverly, defeated. 

"Jesus," she breathed, stirring a loose strand chestnut hair near her girlfriend's ear. 

"Nic." 

"I'm sorry, I'm crushing you." 

"No, don't move...not yet." 

A few moments passed where only the sound of their labored breathing could be heard in the small bedroom at the back of Nicole's little apartment.  Eventually, the redhead rolled to the side, freeing the dildo from Waverly's entrance.  She stared, fascinated, as a string of silky emissions spanned the gap momentarily before breaking across the back of Waverly's thigh.  Nicole flopped onto her back and sighed, flinging one arm over her eyes.  Soon, the little brunette stirred, rolling over to face her girlfriend and resting her head on Nicole's bare chest. 

"Holy shit," the little woman managed. 

"Yeah, holy shit.  Are you okay?" 

"Hmm?  Of course I am," she giggled, "geez, Nic, it's not like it was, you know... _anal_ , or something," she said, raising up onto her elbow and wrinkling her nose. 

"I know, I just...I just want to make sure."  Nicole smiled lazily and began to idly run her fingers through Waverly's long, soft tresses. 

"Why haven't we done this before?" Waverly whispered. 

"Dunno, just, not something I ever imagined, I suppose." 

"Never imagined?  I mean, you've watched it in those videos-" 

"That's not real, though." 

"You're exasperating," Waverly laughed, settling back down on to Nicole's chest. 

"People watch all kinds of weird porn, doesn't mean they're gonna act on those fantasies." 

"This wasn't _w_ _e_ _i_ _r_ _d_ , Nicole." 

"Hmm." 

"It was wonderful and intense and sexy as hell and, wait, what is happening here?  How am I the one lecturing you about being exploratory?  We're supposed to talk to each other about this stuff.  Be open. You're supposed to be the smooth, confident one." 

"I am smooth," Nicole smirked, gripping Waverly and rolling them so she could look down at her.  "See?" 

 "I missed you," Waverly said, smiling when she felt the strap-on press against her thigh. 

"I missed you, too." 

The kiss was soft and knowing as Waverly cupped Nicole's face and brushed their mouths together.  She pulled away only slightly to nuzzle her nose against the officer's. 

"Now, let's get this thing off of you, I'm starving." 

"Yes, ma'am." 

"And maybe, afterward, I can try wearing that thing," she chirped, skipping down the hallway toward the kitchen, somewhat bow-legged and naked as a jaybird. 

"Uh, what?" 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Compose yourselves and throw me a comment.  
> And yes, I wrote this as a gift to myself.


End file.
